


Вот так и знакомься в сети

by AngelJul



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на основе <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNixHisv364">этого</a> видео.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вот так и знакомься в сети

– Шерлок? Ты что, до сих пор не ложился? – Джон, подавив зевок, зашел в комнату.  
– С чего ты взял? – Шерлок даже не удостоил друга взглядом, что-то рассматривая на экране лэптопа.  
– На тебе вчерашняя рубашка и глаза покраснели, мне даже отсюда это заметно, – Джон попытался заглянуть в лэптоп друга, но тот ловко увернулся.  
– Чудеса дедукции, – фыркнул Шерлок, – Ты бы их лучше на местах преступления проявлял.  
Джон усмехнулся, пропустив подколку мимо ушей и направился на кухню. Ему срочно нужен кофе, много кофе. Но Джону не суждено было исполнить эту мечту, потому что, проходя мимо своего кресла, он случайно задел пачку листов, которые тут же рассыпались, устлав пол. Джон замер, уставившись на распечатанные фотографии. С них на него гордо взирала – где одетая, где практически обнаженная – девушка, на страницу которой два дня назад на фейсбуке случайно зашел Шерлок.  
– Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – подняв одну из фотографий, где девушка была изображена только в прозрачном кружевном халатике, поинтересовался Джон.  
– Это фотографии с твоего компьютера, – ответил Шерлок, украдкой проверяя телефон. Уже прошло двенадцать часов, Лестрейд что-то затягивал с ответом.  
– У меня таких не было и эта девушка похожа на…  
– Да-да, Джон, ты прав, – согласился вдруг Шерлок, едва ли не радостно подпрыгнув, когда его телефон оповестил о новом сообщении, – Джон, а с каких это пор Лестрейд пользуется смайликами? – спросил он, удивленно рассматривая ржущий смайлик в конце сообщения и приписку «Удачи».  
– Видимо с тех пор, как ты узнал о фейсбуке…– тяжело вздохнув, Джон принялся собирать с пола фотографии.  
Шерлок что-то невнятно пробурчал, исчезнув в своей спальне. Послышалось шуршание выкидываемой из шкафа одежды и спустя несколько минут Шерлок, уже одевшийся в свежий костюм и рубашку вновь появился в комнате.  
– Не жди меня, я буду поздно, – схватив пальто и шарфик, Шерлок сбежал по ступенькам.  
Джон, удивленно наблюдавший за всем этим, даже вздрогнул, приходя в себя, когда внизу хлопнула дверь. Что это только что было?  
***  
Пока Шерлока не было, Джон успел дочитать книгу, которую начал примерно месяц назад, оставить пост в своем блоге и выпить чая с миссис Хадсон. Оказывается, когда не носишься за своим сумасшедшим, но гениальным другом по Лондону в поисках преступника, появляется столько свободного времени. Хотя без Шерлока было скучно.  
Стоило Джону только подумать об этом, как внизу хлопнула дверь и на лестнице послышались торопливые шаги. Еще мгновенье и в комнату зашел какой-то растерянный Шерлок.  
– Как прошло свидание? – ехидно поинтересовался Джон. Он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии, поиздеваться над другом.  
– Лестрейд не зря добавил смайлик, – упав в свое излюбленное кресло, ответил невпопад Шерлок.  
– Ты о чем? – устроившись напротив него, в кресле, поинтересовался Джон.  
– Эта была не Ирэн, как значилось на ее странице, а Джим, – уставившись в одну точку, выдал Шерлок. Джону еще ни разу не доводилось видеть его в таком странном состоянии. Стоп. Что?!  
– Что?! – воскликнул Джон, не зная, рассмеяться ему или заплакать. Вот так и знакомься в сети.  
– И завтра у нас свидание…  
Джон выбрал оба варианта: истерично рассмеялся, а затем заплакал. Ну, так, на будущее. Потому что уже предвкушал рассказы – когда на Шерлока найдет вдохновение – об этом Джиме.


End file.
